Nicknames
by xxVictorious
Summary: Nicknames reflect a lot about a relationship between two people. These are the many nicknames of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Beck X Jade.
1. Jade

**Well, I go back to uni in about two 48 hours, so my posting is going to get more and more sparce. SO, here is my last update of summer 2018.**

 **This is going to be a three part series!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Nicknames**

 __ _Jadelyn August West_

 _July 26_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _ **Jadelyn**_

Jeffery Oliver had a very specific life planned for his children. Blake, his oldest son, would take over the company. Jadelyn, his daughter, would be a valuable business tool, and would hopefully be a great face for PR. Jackson, the youngest, would probably lead in an executive position on the board of trustees.

None of this went as planned.

Blake, would have joined the company, if his father would have considered taking a less conservative political stance. He was a talented businessman, but he and his husband Stephen are too happy to work for someone who doesn't believe they should be recognized as a legal couple.

Jackson, he has about twenty years before he can be considered for any position. The seven-year-old has potential, Jeffery believes.

Jadelyn, though. She was even more disappointing than Blake. She dedicated herself to the arts- which is of no use. Jeffery always thought she was so intelligent, and had limitless potential. She was such a pretty face, like her mother. Until she pierced it of course.

Jadelyn had asked many times to be called Jade, and corrected him every time he introduced her as "his daughter, Jadelyn."

To which Jade would reply, "it's Jade, for the last time."

"Jadelyn is your given name, and it's how I will address you."

And that's how the conversation would end, every time.

Jeffery never came to accept his daughter and her passions. Not when she got cast in a TV series. Not when she had a few singles on the radio, or when she went on tour with Cat Valentine. Not when she won her first Oscar.

When she told him she was getting married, he told her she was finally being reasonable with her lifestyle.

Jadelyn West, never talked to her father after that day.

 _ **Jade, Baby Jade**_

Alexis West adored all her children. Her oldest son, who she was happy to attend the wedding of (even more so because it would spite his father). Her baby son, who was very much a baby still, in comparison to her 30-year-old oldest child.

And of course, Alexis adored her daughter. Her baby Jade.

Alexis showered her daughter with all the best things. Every dance lesson, every piano lesson, art classes, beautiful clothes, anything a little girl could want. This was until Jeffery left her for a younger version, leaving her with her three kids he would have visit once a month. Jeffery of course, blamed Alexis for Jade's passion in arts.

Now, Alexis was a sweet woman, but she was overwhelmed and overworked. She wasn't home often, leaving Jade to take care of Jackson while she was in high school.

"Jade, baby, I need you to get Jackson from school."

Despite Jade having rehearsals, homework, or her own life, she would get saddled with her three-year-old little brother, after preschool. Jade never grew to resent her brother, her mother on the other hand, was another story.

Jade rebelled specifically against her mother- dyeing her hair, piercing her face. She had ink embedded into her skin in rebellion against her mother.

Alexis supported her dreams, though. She came to her showcases, attended her premiers, and watched every episode of her series proudly. She told all her friends about her daughter, singing on the radio.

When Jade graduated, Alexis preached about all the beautiful things her baby Jade was going to do.

When Jade married Beck, Alexis West cried, happy that someone made her daughter a little less miserable.

When Alexis met her granddaughter, she flung her arms around Jade's shoulders, her blonde hair mixing with Jade's brown, and she cried into her neck.

"Baby Jade, I'm so proud of you."

 _ **Jadey**_

Cat valentine was very young when she met Jade West, when the older girl scared off some fellow kindergarteners who were bullying Cat on the playground. From that day forward, Cat declared Jade her best friend- Her Jadey.

It was a nickname Cat knew to never say in front of anyone- except Back. Jade allowed that between the two of them, just like she would call her Kitty when they were alone.

It was when Cat was particular emotional that 'Jadey' would slip out.

When Cat was particularly scared, for example. When her Nona got sent to the hospital, Sam got Jade on the phone for her immediately.

The only words she could get out were "Jadey..I'm really scared." And Jade was already at the hospital to meet here when she arrived.

When Cat was overly happy, too. When she got her record deal, Jade again was her first call. "Jadey! Guess what guess what guess what!"

The first time a boy broke her heart, then too. When she whimpered into the phone, "Am I not good enough, Jadey?" It took everything in Jade not to commit homicide that very night. There were tires slit with scissors, however.

Cat was the only one who got to call her Jadey.

 _ **Babe, Baby, Sweetheart**_

There wasn't another person on earth who could get away with 'pet names' for Jade. Beck Oliver had been getting away with it since he was fourteen years old.

Babe, was his favorite. Anytime he said it, he could feel Jade relax under his hands.

"Babe, calm down." Along with a few strokes of her hair, would be enough to calm Jade from any rampage she was feeling.

"Shh, Baby, you're okay," was enough, when she would wake up from any nightmare- which she was embarrassed enough from having in the first place. It would take ten years before she would admit that her favorite place in the world was with Beck, alone in the RV, in his arms.

Beck would be the only person who would ever be allowed to call Jade anything 'romantic.'

Her favorite, was when Beck couldn't remember her real name.

" _Fuck, baby, "_ was probably her favorite.

She'll never admit how much she loves it, though.

 _ **Mama**_

"Shh, Piper, mama's got you." Jade cooed to her daughter, the one year old burying her face in Jade's dark hair.

The little girl whimpered softly into the side of her mother's neck, tears dripping off of her cheeks into black fabric of Jade's tshirt.

"Mama-"She whispered, patting Jade's hair in a way that soothed herself. "Mama."

It was one of her five words she knew, and to Beck's disappointment, it was definitely her favorite.

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here." She promised, glancing out of the window. It was dark, and a bit stormy out, which was likely the source of her daughter's tears. "Mama loves you." She whispered again, kissing the thick black hair on her head.

Of all the names people called her, Mama, was her favorite of all.

 **A little Jade-centric fic to wrap up the summer writing frenzy I've had!**

 **Next update will be in the next week or so, and will be Beck's names.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**


	2. Beck

**Hey Guys! I had a little extra free time to write up the next chapter, not as long as I'd like, but I'm glad to get part 2 up!**

 **I had multiple people ask if I watch Dynasty because of 'references' in the last chapter, but I have actually never seen an episode. All character names actually came from people I had been would when I was writing! Including my niece and doggo.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

 _Beckett James Oliver_

 _February 9_ _th_ _, 1994_

 **Beckett James**

In moments of extreme anger or emotion, Beck Oliver's mother or father will call him by his full name. It's rare enough that it can get Beck's attention when one of his parents will say it, but also used in a happy way as often as it's not.

Elaine Oliver remembers the day her son was born, a head full of thick Black hair and the deepest brown eyes of any child she could imagine. James Oliver had of course felt pride like no other- finally, his youngest child was his son. Elizabeth and Genevieve had been easier to name- after Elaine and his mother's respectively. This baby, however, their son. Neither of their fathers' names were appropriate for his baby. He wasn't a Matthew or a Johnathon.

" _I don't know.. he doesn't look like a Benjamin either, James." Elaine cooed over the big brown eyes of her son. "I like Beckley, still."_

" _Beckley Oliver? Not the worst name in the world. We could call him Beck." James offered. "It's a different name, he won't be one of ten in his class with the same name. But I don't know if I like Beckley."_

" _We can't just name him Beck, that's not a full name. Beck James?" The blonde teased, brushing her hair behind her ear as she rocked her son in her arms._

" _We'll think of something. But I do like Beck."_

Beckett wasn't a usual name, but it was different and fit the calm baby. Beck was about as mellow as an infant could come. It was scary, at times, how quiet the baby was. That content personality would follow him through life, until it came to defending a certain girl.

" _Beckett James, I am your father and you will respect your mother and I." James warned his son, looking at the young man who reminded him so much of himself._

" _Well, I'm done listening, Dad." Beck warned, lacing his boots up at the door. "You don't have to like her, because you're not dating her."_

" _Beck.. this was one thing when you were fourteen.." Elaine reasoned, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You're graduating High School.. isn't it time to think about the future?"  
_

" _Mom. Stop." Beck pushed her hand away. "we're going to college. We're auditioning. We are thinking about the future. Together."_

" _Beckett, it's time to get serious about your career. Your fans one day aren't going to want to see you with someone like her." James tried to reason by hitting the chord of what he knew wsa his son's dream._

" _Jesus fuck, dad, I don't care." Beck snapped. "You aren't dating her. Neither are any 'fans.' I am. You want me to think of the future? It's her. She'll always be there. So you can either be happy and accept her, or accept that you'll lose me too. Gen and Liz like her. And maybe, if either of you tried, you would too. She's not just going away."  
_

 _Elaine went to interrupt his tangent when he threw his bag over his shoulder. "I have graduation practice." And with that, Beck was gone._

Elaine and James eventually accepted that Jade was part of their son's life, and none of their complaining would change that.

 **Beck, Babe**

"I know you think you're fucking funny, Beck Oliver, but I'm done with this." Jade snapped, slamming the RV door shut behind her. "You just don't get it do you? You love the attention from all those girls."

"Jade. They're just fans. And most of them are like fourteen." The twenty year old reminded, sitting on the small bed in the center of the room. "You can't actually be jealous."

"Oh right, because none of those fourteen year olds have rich mom's who would LOVE to take a ride on their teen daughter's new obsession. My mother was worse than any 8th grader during the Justin Bieber epidemic." Jade remarked in disgust, pushing him back on the bed before straddling her thighs on either side of his hips. "And you have to be at least 5'5' to ride this ride." She teased, resting her hands on his shoulders.

In truth, Jade would always feel jealously, when it came to girls oogling over Beck. Yet, after six years together, she knew there was no danger in some pre-teen girls begging Beck for his autograph, but she would never be one for the adult girls begging for more than just a picture.

"Oh yeah Jade, because I've always had a thing for the mother's. I've been with you for six years just so I can stare at Alexis." Beck's hands trailed up to her waist, fingers bouncing over her hips in a way that was surely tickling her.

"Babe.." Jade warned. "You're not funny." Her hands pushed down on either side of his chest, forcing him on his back. "Besides. Alexis couldn't have you if she tried."

 **America's Newest Heartthrob**

" _Beck Oliver steals the hearts of young girls across the country"_

" _Breakout star Beck Oliver becomes America's Heart Throb over night with his film breaking through box office records."_

" _Beck Oliver breaks hearts of teen girls everywhere with engagement to long time girlfriend, television star Jade West."_

" _Star Studded wedding of boytoy Beck Oliver and Jade West was a star-studded event including the likes of popstar Cat Valentine, Vocal Duo Tori Vega and Andre Harris, and comedian Robert Shapiro."_

"Come on, stop with the teasing." Beck groaned, pulling the tabloid out of the hands of Andre Harris, who was sharing it with Tori Vega.

"Oh yeah, _America's Heart Throb_ , don't worry tomorrow they'll be replacing your face with mine." Rex teased from Robbie's arm. Robbie was warming up for his show that evening, which involved the rebirth of Rex Powers.

"Apparently our wedding reads as some celebrity power gathering, when it's more like a shitty playbill from a Hollywood Art's show." Jade rested her hand on his thigh, giving him a teasing grin. "My personal favorite is when the world was convinced that you were cheating on my with the ' _mystery woman'_ when you took your sister shopping for her baby shower."

Jade took a long sip of the mimosa she was drinking at their breakfast gathering. "His mom frames every magazine cover he's on." She informed the group, eliciting a giggle from Cat in response.

"Even the one suggesting he has a sex tape that leaked with Kendall Kardashian?" Tori raised an eyebrow- shocked that jade would let such a cover see the light of day.

"That one's hanging on our fridge."

 **Dada**

This one, this one is Beck's favorite, because it comes from the sweet little voice of his favorite human in the world- except the woman who made her, of course.

Piper Elaine Oliver had Beck wrapped around her finger, long before she was ever even born.

" _The next person who suggests we name her Olivia, is getting their vocal cords removed with scissors." Jade growled, leaning back on the bed. She was flipping through a name book, clearly disgruntled. "Can you get your face off of my stomach."_

" _I'm talking to her, besides, what's wrong with Olivia?" He took her hand, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles gently._

" _Olivia Oliver? Sure, let's set her up as a preppy little bitch with a built in stripper name."_

" _You shouldn't curse so much around her, Jade."_

 _"Not like she can hear anything, which is still why I'm confused as to why you won't get away from my stomach."_

" _You're wrong. She can hear me. And he loves me, don't you baby girl?" He directed towards her stomach, to which he got a response in the form of a nudge by his face.  
_

" _Ow, what the fuck, Beck."_

" _Told you she loves me."_

And now, when the nine month baby would lay on his chest and glance up with her blue eyes, she'd giggle at him and touch his face gently. She'd coo in his general direction, burying her tiny face in his shirt. Piper would blink up at him, call out "dada?" And cock her head with a look too inquisitive for an infant, that Beck just knew she must have learned from Jade.

Beck's daughter didn't know many real words, yet, the first one she managed to utter, was "dada," much to Beck's endless joy and Jade's dismay.

The best part of all, in Beck's mind, was that piper Oliver was the only one who got to call him by his favorite name.


End file.
